Totally spies episdoe 159 They Came from Outer Space Much
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Spies and Victor investigate strange crop circles. While they where investigating the Spies and Victor were attacked by Pyramid shape robot aliens, who they think that an old TV franchise is real. In the B-story the Spies get into a new cartoon that Victor likes to watch.
Totally Spies episode 159 They came from Outer Space much

EXT. Kansas City Kansas farmland corn field midnight.

Overnight at a local corn farm in the middle of the farmland of Kansas City a big gust of wind blow across the corn field. All of a sudden something is started to move in the corn field.

EXT Corn farm house porch

At the porch the farm dog was sleeping when suddenly he heard the noise from the corn field. He stand up and started to BRAKE. The lights in the house came on and the farmer came out into the porch with his robe .

THE FARMER

What is it boy is something wrong.

The Farmer headed towards the corn field.

EXT. CORN FIELD

The Farmer made it to the corn field and turned on his flashlight right at the corn. Suddenly more movement came from the corn.

THE FARMER

Who's there come out where I can see you.

All of a sudden dozens of lights came out from the corn field.

THE FARMER

Huh who are you or what are you? AHHHHH

Fade to

INT. SPIES PENTHOUSE LIVING ROOM MORNING THE NEXT DAY.

In the spies penthouse Victor was in front of the TV and eating a bowl of center.

On the TV was a 1976 cartoon called Star Scouts. And on Star Scouts the 5 scouts TYLER 10 years old blonde hair, blue eyes and nice, GLEN 12 years old long brown hair, brown eyes, handsome and brave, KYLE 10 years old orange hair, overweight, and has a German accent, HOLLY 11 years old long blonde hair, green skin, with green eyes, and LINDSEY 12 years old black long hair, green eyes, nice, kind, shy were on the bridge.

Suddenly STAR SCOUT MASTER JAX in his 40s handsome, smart, heroic has brown hair and black eyes came into the bridge.

STAR SCOUT MASTER JAX

(asked)

What is the static?

KYLE

(freaking out)

I'll give you the static. The ship is going down.

GLEN SLAPS Kyle in the face and then shake his body.

GLEN

Snap out of it Kyle remember the Star Scout Code.

THE STAR SCOUTS

A Star Scout never surrenders even if the challenge is bigger.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Or Small the Star Scouts shall give it their all.

Then suddenly the Spies came into the living room in there pajamas.

ALEX

(asked)

What are you watching?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(answered)

Only the greatest show ever made.

CLOVER

Yeah like 39 years ago.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh laugh it up because this is Star Scouts made in the 70s and it's been going ever since.

SAM

You know these old fashion shows like these don't get any good ratings.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But this show still show reruns and they are amazing.

CLOVER

Well amazing as it is there is no way you're going to drag us into this.

5 MINTUES LATER

Suddenly the Spies are watching the show while eating bowls of cereal.

HOLLY (V.O)

Oh no the Pyraroids are coming onto the ship.

GLEN(V.O)

Quickly take out your laser blasters.

CLOVER

So there are two girl scouts and the one with the green skin is a princess of an entire race.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yeah, and she has the power to read minds even robot minds.

SAM

That'll come in handy when you are face with an evil robot.

Suddenly a BLACK HOLE appeared on the TV screen.

ALEX

(asked)

Hey is that part of the show?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Nope we're being WOOHPED.

The Spies and Victor are being sucked into the TV.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFFICE MOMENTS LATER

The Spies and Victor made it into Jerry's office and landed on the couch. The Spies cereals landed on their heads.

JERRY

Hello Spies sorry that I have interrupted your breakfast.

ALEX

No we were watching some cartoons.

CLOVER

While we are eating cereal, that is what we have on our heads.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Good thing my bowl was empty.

JERRY

Alright no more talk about breakfast, time for the mission.

Jerry pressed a button on his deck causing footage from a farm to appear on the screen.

JERRY

People are talking about these square shape crop circles in Kansas.

SAM

Square shape if they are those kinds of shapes would they call them crop squares.

JERRY

Yes, and I need you all to find out where they came from and put a stop to it and now for the gadgets.

Jerry press a button causing the gadgets to fall from the ceiling.

JERRY

Today you'll have the E.T.T the Extra Terrell Tracer a heavy device that can search for alien life, the Rocking Rocket Boots, also available in child size, the Ice Queen Perfume now it can freeze acid, the Laser Blaster Hair Dryer, the Oxygen Lipstick now you can breathe in space with this on your lips, and for you Victor you'll have the Wrecking Ball Paddle Ball and your mothers seeds.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Better have them handy.

The Spies and Victor transform into their Spies suits.

JERRY

Good luck Spies.

The Spies and Victor are all WOOHPED.

CUT TO

EXT. Kansas City Kansas farmland day time

The Spies and Victor arrived to the farm to meet the farmer.

THE FARMER

And as I was looking into the cornfield a dozen of glowing eyes came out from the corn.

SAM

Thank you sir.

THE FARMER

By the way, those cloths of yours, they are too odd to be interviewing cloths.

CLOVER

Oh the people in the city are wearing these cloths all of the time, they are so popular these days.

CUT TO

EXT. CORN FIELD MOMENTS LATER

Victor used his plant bending powers to make a path through the cornfield. The Spies and Victor all went into the cornfield.

They enter into the dirt grounds of the cornfield.

ALEX

Looks like we're in the crop circle.

CLOVER

You mean crop square

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You know sometimes farmers create works of art with crop circles making people believe that aliens made them.

SAM

Well looks like this square is defiantly made by aliens.

ALEX

Hey look tire tracks.

The others look down to see tire tracks are on the ground.

CLOVER

(asked)

Where did they came from?

Suddenly 20 PYRMID SHAPE ROBOTS came out from the cornfield and surrounded the Spies and Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Um girls we got company and not the good kind.

CLOVER

(asked)

What are they?

ALEX

I think I see these robots before, but this time they their bodies are like triangles.

PYRAROID 1

Terminate all fools.

The first Pyraroid FIRED a LASER from it's cannon right at the Spies and Victor. But they all dodged the laser fire. Victor used his plant powers to make a big shield out from a leaf that is on the ground causing the laser fire to reflect from the leaf shield.

CLOVER

What do that want?

SAM

Usually what aliens always want, to take over the world.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But we won't have that happen.

Victor throws seeds over the leaf and used his plant powers to make them grow into ARROWITA SHOOTINA a plant that can fire arrows at rapid speed and the plant FIRED ARROWS right at the robot aliens hitting them and damaging them. Victor then leaped over the leaf and used his plant powers to grow a seed into the HAMMEROMA POWEST a flower that is in a shape of a sledge hammer. Victor picked it up and swings it right at one of the aliens smashing into pieces and do a backflip over another alien and smash it into pieces.

ALEX

I'm not letting Victor to take all of the aliens down. Leave some for me Victor.

Alex leaped over the leaf and FIRES the Laser Blaster Hair Dryer right 3 alien robots hitting them causing them to EXPLODE. Sam and Clover also FIRED their Laser Blaster Hair Dryers right 3 robots causing them to EXPLODE. Suddenly more alien robots came out from the corn and headed towards the spies and Victor.

Victor used his plant powers to GROW the CANNONBALLIST FIRARIST a plant that can fire cannon balls and the plant FIRES the cannonballs right at the robot aliens hitting them and damaging them. The Spies keep on firing their laser blaster hair dryer's right at the alien robots hitting them causing them to EXPLODE.

CLOVER

There are more coming out from the corn.

ALEX

(ask)

What do we do?

SAM

(to Victor)

Victor, you watch Star Scouts all of the time what do we do if we're surrounded by aliens?

Victor used his plant powers onto the ground causing giant roots to come out from the ground and make the giant roots to SMASH the alien robots. Suddenly more are continuing to come out from the corn.

SAM

(to Victor)

Victor you're not answering my question.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Right. Simple in the episodes of Star Scouts, the Scouts try whatever they can to find the aliens weaknesses.

CLOVER

And what is that supposed to mean?

SAM

It means we have to try every out come to defeat them.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Right we have to try everything, like this.

Victor took out a seed from his pocket and used his plant power to GROW the BOOMBOXIE SOUNDWAVIES big plant that is in a shape of a boombox. Victor press the button on the Boomboxie Soundwavies causing LOUD HORRIBLE MUSIC. The Spies plugged their ears from the horrible music.

CLOVER

AHHH, what is that horrible sound.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That is the sound of the Boomboxie Soundwavies, my mom made it to have peaceful sound come out from it, but when she turns it on this happens.

SAM

Man, so this is what it sounds like if plants sing.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No, this is the sound of them farting.

THE SPIES

EWWWWW

Suddenly all of the robot aliens EXPLODED. Victor turned off the Boomboxie Soundwavies.

SAM

Well, the aliens are destroyed.

CLOVER

But now I smell broccoli and Brusselsprouts.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET  
Well that is the side effect of the plant.

ALEX

With that and having the robots turn into dust.

SAM

Not dust, sand.

Sam put some sand into a test tube.

SAM

I'll send this sand to Jerry, while you young man, you have to go to school.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You got that right, school starts in 15 minutes.

ALEX

We'll drop you off their faster with the WOOHP Jet.

The Spies and Victor blasted off into the sky with their jet packs and into the WOOP Jet and the jet jetted off into the west.

In the corn field one more Pyraroid came out of the corn and looked up into the air.

PYRAROID

Attention all Pyraroids, before we take over Earth, we must destroy those humans.

Cut to

EXT. BEVERLY HILLS ELEMENTARY SCHOOL ENTRANCE DAYTIME SUNNY

At the elementary school the bell RANGED and all of the kids came out from the school. Sam, Clover and Alex came and walked to the entrance where kids run down the walkway right past them.

The Spies then came up to Victor.

SAM

(smiled)

Hey Victor we're here to pick you up.

CLOVER

(asked)

So how was school for you?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(answered)

It's good, the whole school was talking about the aliens in Kansas. And some of them worry that they might come here.

SAM

Don't worry Victor, if they came we'll be ready.

STUDENT 1

I say the aliens are real.

STUDENT 2

I say they are fake.

STUDENT 1

REAL

STUDENT 2

FAKE

STUDENT 1

REAL

STUDENT 2

Fake

The 2 Students started fighting and push each other to the ground. Suddenly Alex's compowered RANGED. Alex take out her compowered and answer the call.

ALEX

Hey Jerry, do you have a results on the clue.

JERRY

Yes I do and you won't believe what I found.

Jerry SNAPS his fingers causing the tube from the WOOHP Jet to Suck the spies up and Victor up into the Jet.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP JET

The Spies and Victor got into the jet and landed on the floor.

JERRY

I have scanned the sand you gave me, and it seems it has a metal not found on the periodic table.

SAM

Do you mean it's… alien.

JERRY

Correct.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So we're dealing with aliens like from Star Scouts.

JERRY

Surprisingly Yes.

SAM

So is there any other traces of the sand?

JERRY

Yes, in Roswell New Mexico popular for alien sittings.

ALEX

Well what are we waiting for let's go to Roswell.

The Spies and Victor Transform into their spy uniforms. Jerry activated the hyper speed on the Jet. Victor hang tight on his seat while the Spies hang on tight behind the seats as the jet goes hyper speed.

Cut to

EXT. Roswell New Mexico Rooftop of building evening.

At Roswell New Mexico the Spies and Victor are on a rooftop of a building while the parade is going on down in the streets. On the rooftop Victor was watching the parade while Clover struggled to lift up the E.T.T.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Wow the parade is amazing from up here, you can see everything. I hope they have a Star Scout float.

SAM

We can't watch the parade now, we have a mission to do.

CLOVER

Could someone please help me hold the E.T.T it's very heavy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It not that heavy.

Victor placed his hands out in front of him and Clover dropped the E.T.T causing the weight of it to make Victor fall to the floor.

CLOVER

Sorry.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Please get this off of me.

The E.T.T satellite pointed to the north. Alex picked up the E.T.T off from Victor.

ALEX

Hey the E.T.T is picking up something.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It might be the aliens.

SAM

Come on we have no time to lose.

The Spies activated their jet packs so as Victor and blasted off to the north.

CUT TO

EXT. SHIPROCK Evening.

The Spies and Victor landed down right at Shiprock.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

The E.T.T leads us here, but why?

ALEX

There might be aliens a foot.

CLOVER

I know but, where are those little green men.

SUDDENLY a SPOTLIGHT shined down on the Spies and Victor and SUCKED them up into the air.

SAM

I'm guesting this is all a trap for us.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You think.

CUT TO

INT PYRAROID SPACE SHIP

The Spies and Victor all landed onto the floor of the Pyraroid Spaceship.

ALEX

(asked)

Ok, where are we?

SAM

We're inside of the alien ship.

CLOVER

I except alien ships to be greyer inside, but this ship is so classy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Wait a minute this is the same spaceship as the Pyraroid's.

PYRAROID 3

Correct human.

Suddenly dozens of Pyraroids came out from the shadows and surrounded the Spies and Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

The Pyraroids… They are real.

SAM

So they are the alien robots from the corn field.

PYRAROID 4

Correct Human.

PYRAROID 5

We've came to this planet of yours to destroy the Star Scouts.

CLOVER

What do you mean the Star Scouts they are a cartoon not in real life.

SAM

I get it now, they think the Star Scouts are real.

ALEX

You robots got this all wrong the Star Scouts aren't real, they are a cartoon.

PYRAROID 4

Your Star Scouts aren't cartoons they are real, they are on the streets, in your homes, in your surroundings, everywhere Star Scouts are among you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You don't understand those Star Scouts are really fans.

PYRAROID 5

No they are really Star Scouts

PYRAROID 6

And they must be eliminated.

PYRAROID 4

And that includes you.

PYRAROID 5

But not the blonde.

CLOVER

Why me?

PYRAROID 4

He is right, you are like the Empress back on our home world.

CLOVER

Empress?

PYRAROID 6

We must find out if she is or not, while the others must suffer.

Alex, Sam and Victor all go down a trap down.

CUT TO

INT. PYRAROID ACID PIT.

Alex, Sam and Victor all fall down into the dried acid pit with Victor landing onto Sam's breast.

SAM

Victor

VICTOR

Sorry.

SUDDENLY the acid starts to fill up the acid pit. Alex, Sam and Victor look all worried.

ALEX

Acid.

SAM

The trap door landed us into an acid pit.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Well good thing my plant powers make me unaffected by acid.

SAM

Well we better find a way out from the acid pit.

ALEX

How about the Ice Queen Perfume.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Well I can freeze anything, can it?

SAM

Time to find out.

Sam SPRAYED the Ice Queen Perfume onto the acid freezing it.

SAM

Now Victor you watch Star Scouts all of the time right, now tell us away out from the acid pit.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(Panicking)

I don't know, this is real, this is real.

Alex then SLAPPED Victor in the face.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Did you just slap me?

Sam and Alex looked worried.

ALEX

Don't tell your mother.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright, there might be a hatch on the wall leading up to the upper floor.

Cut to

INT. PYAROIDS LABORATORY

Clover was laying onto a table in the middle of the laboratory. A laser cannon came out form the ceiling. Clover looked nerves.

CLOVER

So, what are you going to do to me, if you're giving me a haircut leave my hair out of it?

PYRAROID 1

No, we are going to do be doing some surgery on you.

CLOVER

What!

PYRAROID 2

We are just doing this to make shore you're the empress, activate the ray.

PYRAROID 3

Prepare the laser for surgery.

The laser FLASHES light out from the end of the laser. Sam, Alex and Victor crash into the laboratory. Sam and Alex FIRES lasers from their hairdryers hitting the 5 Pyraroids hitting them knocking them to the floor.

CLOVER

Oh thank goodness you guys are here.

Clover got off from the table reveling that she was naked. Victor had shock and surprised face on his face.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Uhhhhhhh

CLOVER

What Victor?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Nothing.

ALEX

Um Clover.

SAM

You're in your birthday suit.

Clover look at her body and was naked.

CLOVER

AHHHHHH

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Wow.

Clover covers her naked body. Clover activated her compowered putting a new spy suit onto Clover.

CLOVER

Do not tell Jerry or anyone that you saw me naked understand.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Um, yeah shore agree.

SAM

Alright guys it's time to focus and take down these Pyraroids.

Suddenly dozens of Pyraroids came into the laboratory and aimed their lasers.

PYRAROID 4

All Pyraroids prepare your lasers and fire.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I'll take care of this.

Victor Vanderfleet took out his Wrecking Ball Paddle Ball and swings it at the Pyraroids crushing them with one swing of the Wrecking Ball Paddle Ball.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That takes care of them.

ALEX

Um guys I don't want to be the error of bad news but look outside.

Sam, Clover and Victor look outside through the window and see a fleet of other Pyraroids spaceships are heading towards Earth.

CLOVER

OK Victor what do we do from here?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Simple go to the cockpit of the spaceship and use their weapons against the other Pyraroids, lust saving the day, and also seen in episode 23.

Cut to

INT. Pyraroids spaceship cockpit.

The Spies and Victor entered into the cockpit of the spaceship. They see the control panel with dozens and dozens of buttons. They all looked worried and nervous.

SAM

Victor, you watch a lot of Star Scotts do you know how to operate a spaceship like this.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Simple, start pressing buttons.

THE SPIES.

What.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

They Star Scotts do this all of the time now start pressing buttons.

The Spies and Victor all presses a lot buttons. Lights and sounds came out from the control panel and the windshield wipers turned on cleaning the front window. Suddenly lasers came out from the front of the spaceship and hit one of the other Pyraroid spaceship making it explode.

ALEX

I found the laser blast.

SAM

Well hit that button and save the world.

Alex presses the button multiple times and firing dozens of lasers out from the front of the spaceship hitting all of the Pyraroid spaceships making them all explode and destroying them all.

CLOVER

We did it we saved the world and not a moment too soon, I am getting sand in my hair.

Alex accidently lean on a button causing the ALARM on the ship to come off.

SAM

Not good, quick put on the Oxygen lipstick and your Rocking Rocket Boots.

The Spies put on the Oxygen Lipstick and put on their Rocking Rocket Boots. Victor also put on his Rocking Rocket Boots and Alex puts on the Oxygen lipstick onto Victor's lips.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Is this important.

ALEX

Yes, we want you to live.

CUT TO

SPACE

The Spies and Victor blasted out from the spaceship. The Spaceship EXPLODED into pieces.

FADE TO

INT. Jerry's office evening moments later

In Jerry's office the Spies and Victor are sitting on the coach with Jerry sitting up at his desk.

JERRY

Well done spies and Victor, you successfully prevented an alien invasion of Earth and also discover they there is life from outer space.

ALEX

But that doesn't explain that the Pyramids are created by aliens

CLOVER

You just keep on saying that.

JERRY

Speaking of Aliens, I would like to reward you all with 4 tickets for tonight's showing of Star Scotts the motion picture.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Ah sweet thank Jerry.

SAM

Hey how come he gets something for a reward and we don't.

JERRY

Sometimes I reward you and sometimes I don't besides Victor beg me to do it.

CLOVER

I hope the movie doesn't involve the Pyraroids, I don't want to see them ever again.

FADE to

INT. PYRAROID'S HOME PLANET PALACE MOMENTS LATER

On the Pyraroids' home planet, the EMPRESS a look alike of Clover, mean, wise, powerful, evil wearing a white and gold dress was lying her royal coach eating alien food. A Pyraroid came up to her.

PYRAROID

Your Highness some of our soldiers were defeated by humans called Spies, it seems the humans aren't weak at all.

THE EMPRESS

I see that, that is about to change.

PYRAROID

There is also a human who looks like you but she is allied with the Spies.

THE EMPRESS

Really, I would like to meet this look alike of mine. Prepare the armada we shall see how strong are the humans really be.

FADE TO BLACK


End file.
